Night of the living Halloween!
by mycatatemyshoe
Summary: This story is a Halloween one and Angelica is at it again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Do you guys like Rugrats? Well this is a Halloween one, so it could get pretty scary. I hope you like and FYI it starts at Tommy's house. Phil, Lil and Chuckey are already there. **_

"Oh yeah, it's Halloween! I just can't wait. Hey Didi, how do you like my wolf mask?"

"Oh Stu, take that thing off. It'll scare the babies."

"Hey Tommy what is Halloween?" Chuckey asked nervously (he had just seen Stu walk by with the wold mask on) as he rolled the red ball over to Lil.

"Oh it's great you dress up in costumes and go around and get candy!" Tommy said excitedly, the ball rolling past him to Phil.

"Wow really." Chuckey asked sounding less anxious.

"Yes." Tommy happily said, and the ball rolled to him.

"Hey what are you dumb babies talking about?" Angelica said in a evil little voice.

"Halloween and how you get a lot of candy. " Lil said, the ball going back to her.

"Well that's not all that you get on Halloween," Angelica said an evil smile playing across her face.

"What...what do you mean, that's not all that you get?" Chuckey asked. The ball rolled to him, but he didn't grab it, so it bounced off of his legs and rolled over to Angelica.

"I mean, that you get," Angelica dropped her voice dramatically, "The Wolf."

"W...w...wolf?" Chuckey's eyes widened in fear.

"Yes Chuckey The Wolf. It's so scary. Every Halloween he comes to everyones' houses and um...eats them. Yeah that's it. He eats them up."

"That's not true Angelica," Tommy said bravely, "every Halloween when I go with my mommy there is no wolf." said Tommy.

"Well...you were lucky that year. But did you heard what I heard?" Angelica said in a bragging voice.

"Uh no." Tommy said, nervousness entering his voice.

"I heard that he is coming here on Halloween." Angelica said in a creepy voice.

"Noooo! Tonight is Halloween." Chuckey screamed in absolute fear.

"Well I guess you guys are wolf meat then," Angelica said perkily, "I'll just go and tell Aunt Didi that you won't be around tonight." Then Angelica skipped off singing, "La la la"

"Tommy, the wolf man is coming soon what should we do?" Chuckey said..

"There's only one thing we can do and that is to face the wolf man and scare him away." Tommy said in his leader voice.

"Ha ha ha those dumb babies will believe anything." Cackled Angelica as she entered the kitchen.

"Aunt Didi can I have some cookies?" Angelica begged.

"Not right now Angelica." Didi said offhandedly, not really paying any attention to her.

"Okay here is what we do," Tommy said, pacing in front of his lined up friends, "Lil, you will go to the door and wait there just to make

sure he doesn't come in the front. Phil, you get ready to poor the water. Chuckey...you just do what ever you need to do; and me, well I

will be checking up on everyone just to make sure everyone is alright. You guys do you remember what the 'I am in trouble' call is,

right?"

"Yup!" they all said together.

"Go to battle station."

Minutes went by.

Ding dong.

"Aahhh a wooo!"

_**Is this the wear wolf or something else find out in the next chapter. I hope you liked it I will type the next chapter as fast as I can please R&R no flames please.**_

_**Oh, and one more thing. This is not the 'mycatatemyshoe' that wrote the Harry Potter fics. This is her brother.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey how did you like my last Chapter well this is the second chapter I hope you like this one too. And I'm also sorry that it took me so long to update. I didn't know how to put a new chapter up and my sister hadn't gotten around to helping me until now.**_

**Sorry**

"Awoo" the wolf howled.

"Tommy, Tommy he's here what do we do?!" Phil said scared.

"Get back in your station and get ready." Tommy said bravely, though in his mind he was scared..

"I got it." Stu shouted to Didi.

"Trick or Treat," some kids said, holding up there bags waiting to get their candy.

"Okay one for you, one for you, and one for you." Stu said.

"Hey this is a rip off, rip off rip off." one of the kids started to chant.

"Rip off rip off!" the other kids started shouting.

"Fine here you go one more." Stu said, relieved that the kids stopped shouting.

"That's more like it." the kid said in a braggy voice.

"That was scary Tommy I thought that was the real thing," Chuckey said so scared that he wet his pants.

"That's okay 'cause that wasn't the real thing just be prepared," Tommy said not as brave as he used to be.

"Hey Tommy" Angelica said as she was walking in the living room, "help me get some candy?" Angelica asked, though it was more of a demand.

"No!" Tommy said angrily.

"But why?" Angelica said as she started to cry.

"'cause you steal our toys you make us get cookies for you and we are tired of it so no!" Tommy shouted so loud that Angelica fell on the floor.

"Fine let's go Cynthia."Angelica said as she left the room.

"I got to get those babies back for hurting my feelings," Angelica sat there a while thinking what to do. "Oh I know, Uncle Stu can I borrow that mask?" said Angelica politely.

"Sure, here you go." Stu said not knowing what she is going to do with it.

"Oh Tommy." Angelica said..

"What Angelica?" Tommy looked very angry because Angelica keeps on bugging them.

"I just want you to know that the wolf is in the basement." Angelica said in her casual voice.

"(gasp)"

"Oh no Tommy he's already in what will we do?" Chuckey said scared like he always is.

"We will, uh, we will... I guess go down stairs. But we need to get supplies," said Tommy.

"Uh Tommy, can I help?" said Angelica.

"Sure Angelica." Tommy said.

"Gee thanks Tommy." said Angelica as she tiptoed to the basement and down its stairs.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha now all I need is for them to come down so I can scare them." Angelica said as she clapped her hands together and rubbing them like all evil people do.

"Come on you guys we need to go down there and face the wolf and scare him out." Tommy said..

"Uh maybe this isn't such a good idea Tommy." said Chuckey very scared and nervous.

"No we have to go down or he will eat us." Tommy said "now march!"

"Why why why." Chuckey said.

"Huh yes here they come." said Angelica as she started to pull some string to make noise in their direction.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A trash and some other odd and ends fell.

"Aahhh!"

"Come on lets go." Tommy said. They went down the stairs and looked at a pile of junk. Angelica crept up behind Chuckey.

"Roar gr." Angelica growled in a wolf voice.

"Aahhh" they all screamed and running from Angelica.

"Roar roar." Angelica screamed.

SPLASH!

Phil splashed the water that was in his cup, all over Angelica.

"Aahhh, why you. . . I'm going to hurt you so badly." Angelica said while she was pulling off her mask.

"Angelica how could you."Tommy said.

"What do you mean I'm a wolf roar." Angelica still trying to scare them.

"Nah uh Angelica we can see your face." Chuckey said not scared any more.

"Oh man and I was having fun." complained Angelica.

"But why Angelica why?" Tommy said.

"'Cause you hurt my feelings and I had to get you back so I did." Angelica said.

_**AN: so I guess you found out who the person was. I hoped you liked it and this is all that I'm typing, because. . . well there's no more chapter. Please R&R and please NO FLAMES. Thank **_

_**HAPPY**_** (belated)**_** HALLOWEEN!!!! **_


End file.
